masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bluegear93/Custom Squad mate: Loyalty mission
As you may recall a few months ago I created a blog post asking people to make a custom squad mate, see here if you have no idea what I'm talking about, As we know in Mass Effect 2 every squad mate has a loyalty mission that they want to do. And even a custom squad mate needs a loyalty mission, so those who created a new character in the pervious blog it is now to create a loyalty mission, oh what fun. How you should set it out. *On the Normandy a summary to Shepard why they need to do their mission. *A location (Planet/ Hub world), a description of the area (i.e. Factory, Jungle, etc), types of enemies (if any). *A run down in how the mission will go down, it can play like Samara's or Thane's mission. *How it will conclude, can have more than one conclusion. *What their alternative appearance looks like. *Back on the Normandy a summary on how they feel how the mission went. Heres mine... Jack tells Shepard that a few years ago that he was on a standard patrol in the Attican Traverse when they got a distress call that was sent from an local planet, him and 20 other Marines were sent to investigate. When they got to the source of the distress call they there got there they got ambushed by Batarians, after an intense firefight they fended off all of the attackers, only him and a woman Christine Allen survived. As he started to collect the Dog tags from the fallen she pulled her pistol on him, when he asked what she was doing she told him that she was contacted by the Batarians and was offered a large sum of money to give them a location of an Alliance patrol. In an attempt to arrest her crime she stuns him with Omni-tool, he jokes that she didn't set it high enough to kill him, she steals a Mako and disappears. He made a promise that he would kill her to avenge the fallen. He has lately found that she is now in charge of a noticeable merc band, and he wants to put an end to the merc band and her life. A cold planet in the Terminus Systems that requires breathing apparatus, a built up base made surrounded by evergreen forest. Mercs, similar to the Blue Suns. And a YMIR Mech. They land form the base and work they way through the forest towards the base, they meet a patrol and kill them. Before they were killed they managed to send a radio transmission to the main base, as they get to the base they are attacked from the main gates, they push through the base in to the main building. They fought through the building into the back offices, were they dispatch Christine's two personal bodyguards and shoots her hand as it tries to reach her pistol. She asks who and what they want, Jack removes his mask. And Christine is then overcome with fear and falls into her desk chair, she tries to bribe him to spare her life, to which he declines as he places his heavy pistol to her head. Shepard can try and talk him out of killing her, but in the end he will say that nothing Shepard can say will not change his mind in ending her life, he will then pull the trigger and watch the blood pour out of her head. To which he will sigh and check around her neck and remove her Dog tags. Alternative appearance: His armour is now similar to 21st century British soldiers, the camo pattern is Desert DPM. (Basically his standard armour with a new colour. As most are in ME2.) Back on the Normandy he will tell Shepard that he feels better that now she is dead, he also say that he knows that killing her will not bring back anyone back but he feels that the fallen can now rest easier now. Now its your turn. Category:Blog posts